


Hush and Rock

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babies, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Polyfidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: Suzy and Dan are terribly new at the whole parenting thing.  While Arin recovers in another room, Dan tries to make up for his previous panic by being a good (step?) dad and helping an overwhelmed Suzy out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my shared a/b/o grumpverse with [theseusinthemaze](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze). The majority of the continuity is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7724251/chapters/17604880), with my contributions being [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6371221/chapters/17710312), [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6371221/chapters/17921479), [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6371221/chapters/17921632), [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6371221/chapters/18031048), [this,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7894192), [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6371221/chapters/17921305%22%22), [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6371221/chapters/18211246) [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6371221/chapters/18211504) [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8019979) [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6371221/chapters/18361207) [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6371221/chapters/18483334) [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6371221/chapters/18483385) and [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6371221/chapters/18483550)

Suzy is exhausted. 

Beyond exhausted – she aches from the top of her head to the tips of her toes, lying still in her hospital bed, slightly doped up on the Good Stuff, as one of her nurses called it, but with her pain not quite completely dulled. She’s without the armor of her makeup and she doesn’t have the strength to move. 

This makes things even worse when Rhea starts crying from her bassinet. 

Suzy moans, makes a motion toward the call button that will bring her nurse to the room. But before she can press down a lanky form springs up from her bedside, abandoning a half-watched Giants game to scoop up the baby.

“Shh, pretty girl.” Suzy cracks one eye open and watches Dan’s expression shift toward placid fondness as he takes the swaddled baby and cradles her close to his chest. His long arms can wrap twice around the child’s small form but his hold is secure has he rocks on his heels, trying to soothe her softly. 

To Suzy’s amazed disgust, the girl goes silent, cooing softly as Dan smiles at her.

Dan approaches the bed slowly and gently lays her upon Suzy’s belly.

“I think she wants a snack,” Dan says.

It takes Suzy awhile to make her limbs work, to get the baby to latch on. But when it happens peace slips through her limbs. There’s something of her in this face; the shape of eyes, the soft smile; something mysterious, hidden. She thinks she sees something of Holly in her too – the rounded nature of her features, her soft hair, her pretty eyes, her wakeful curiosity. “She’s real,” Suzy whispers, sounding somewhat in awe. Dan raises an eyebrow at her and she says, “She’s a human being. She has arms and legs and little fingers.”

“You sound a super lot like Holly,” Dan smiles. “I figured that out when they let me hold her the first time.” He stays right beside Suzy, and she doesn’t shoo him away. She supposes it’s good for the pack, his hovering and his curiosity. Rhea takes a sharp suckle from her breast and she winces.

Her mind sharpens enough to remember those around her. “Oh Dan, how’s Arin?”

“Sore,” Dan laughs. “Holly’s with him right now but they knocked him out on pain meds to keep him from getting out of bed.” Suzy remembers Arin’s reaction to his pregnancy – his desire to do everything and take care of everyone. “He tore a few stitches, if I’m gonna tell you the truth. He told them to stitch him up like a virgin and I said that made no sense, and then he laughed and fell asleep with Zip on his chest.”

“You’re calling the baby Zip?”

“Yeah, and I’m going to blame Holly for that,” Dan sighs, plays with a little errant curl lying pasted flat to Rhea’s head. “Isn’t that weird?” 

“Mmm?” Suzy asks. Rhea’s falling asleep with a nipple in her mouth, and in spite of herself Suzy thinks to herself that the baby looks incongruously like Arin after a huge meal. 

“These curls. Neither of you have ‘em.” He lets out a sound that’s almost like a purr and folds himself around Suzy and the baby, protectively. 

Suzy hadn’t considered that. She hasn’t the energy to contemplate it either. She lies like that for a long time in the shelter of Dan’s arms, thinking of absolutely nothing. Eventually she very carefully tucks her breast back into her nightgown and strokes Rhea’s cheek. She gently kisses the crown of her daughter’s head and hands her carefully back to Dan. She squeezes Dan’s wrist gently as he leaves to carry her away. “Thank you, Dan,” she says softly. “So much.”

“Of course. You’re family.”

Suzy falls asleep contemplating that notion.


End file.
